


Puppy Parents

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean says I love you in Enochian, Domestic Fluff, Enochian-Speaking Dean Winchester, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff, it's so sweet. Castiel and Dean are married, having had Sam officiate their wedding and now the happy couple is,looking to expand their family. Problem is they can't seem to agree on what to name their little furball.





	Puppy Parents

"No Dean we're not naming him Mjolnir." Castiel protested. 

"Oh come on. Do you have any idea how awesome it would be to day Mjolnir to me and have this adorable little fluff ball come running up to you? Hmm, do you? Whatever you probably just don't like it cause you don't get the reference."

"I understand the reference just fine Dean, it's to do with all those movies you watch with the men with superhuman powers." Castiel huffed in annoyance, he wasn't as clueless as Dean often took him to be.

Dean laughed, "Right. Well what would you name him then?"

"Isn't it obvious? His name should be Galmedged."

"Gal-med-ged? Seriously? How is that a better name than Mjolnir?" Dean pulled a face as he said the name again, trying to figure out why Cas had suggested the strange sounding name. It certainly wasn't from any movie or reference that he knew of.

"Yes." Castiel stated matter of factly, "It means dog, which he clearly is." The angel seemed rather pleased with his choice of name as he smiled and bent down to pat the dog on the head, "Isn't that right Galmedged?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his husband, "On what planet does that mean dog?"

Castiel tilted his head and squinted at Dean, "On every planet. Or at least any planet with Angels or any life form capable of speaking Enochian."

This earned Cas another of his husband's patented eye rolls, "Of course it's Enochian. You couldn't just pick a normal name?"

The angel felt slightly taken aback by Dean's words, "It's normal to me Dean. And it wouldn't seem so foreign to you if you would just study up on the language like Sam does. My brother-in-law cares more about my heritage than my own husband. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"You know he loves to study, plus I think he's doing it just to win Gabriel over and get in his pants...not that that'd be hard to do considering how easy your brother seems to be. But Cas I do- I mean you know that I- gon urmedvangraph gonmedvan." Dean finished out the rest of his sentence in flawless Enochian,that set Castiel's crystal blue eyes pooling with unshed tears.

"Dean I- that was beautiful. Do you realize that was the first time you ever said you loved me in exactly those three little words? And in perfect Enochian...you really have been trying hard for me, haven't you?" The angel had to sniffle and hold the tears back as he wrapped the hunter in his arms and folded his wings around him.

Dean leaned into the caress of feathery down encasing him, brushing a few of the feathers along his cheek as he sighed in content, "Tell ya what Cas, why don't we let him decide? You stay here and I'll go over there and we'll both call him by the names we chose and who ever he comes to, whatever name the winner uses, that will be his name, sound good?"

Castiel unwrapped Dean from his cocoon of feathers and nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a fair deal. Ok."

"Good." Dean moved a bit away from Cas til he was a good distance away from the German shepherd puppy about equal distance away from him as Cas so it couldn't later be said that one of them got chosen for being closer. "Mjolnir to me." Dean commanded.

"Here Galmedged. Come on Galmedged, here boy." Castiel soothed as he tried to coax the dog to come to him. While Dean repeated his attempts.

The little dog cocked his head to the side and seemed to mirror Castiel's classic expression. With each call of a name from his two masters, he tilted his head further and further until the poor little pup fell sideways.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as the pup let out a sad little whimper, getting his paws back under himself and righting himself once more, the dang thing was just too adorable, just like the man he fell in love with. 

"It's okay Galmedged, come on, come here."

"Mjolnir, here boy. Come to daddy."

The little puppy moved his short stubby legs, practically tripping over his own feet as he ran towards his own and jumped up at his knees.

Castiel bent down further to scoop up his dog, "Welcome to the family Galmedged, you're officially a Winchester now." Galmedged or Galmed as Dean would later take,to calling him- much to Cas' chagrin as it was a kin to being too lazy to say dog ad saying do instead- looked up at Castiel with big brown eyes and licked his face.

Dean laughed as he grabbed the leash and collar and slipped in on their dog, "Well Cas, I may not be able to give you children, but at least I can give you a dog. We are so going to spoil this dog."

Castiel grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah we are. But Dean, I love you even if we can't have kids together. And if you ever did want a child, there are other- as you would say "less fun" ways to have children." And Dean had to laugh as Cas' actual use of air quotes.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Cas. First let's see if we can handle a puppy together before we even think about having a little rugrat running around, besides, the bunker is so not baby proof...I'm not,even sure it's dog proof but I guess we'll find out." He leaned over to Cas and placed a kiss on his temple sweetly as he took him by the hand and walked him and Galmed back to the Impala, "Let's go home Cas, I'm sure Sam is dying to meet his new nephew."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my 1st one shot, also my 1st G-rated fic so yay, I actually can write fluff without it quickly earning an E rating for graphic smut. Also I found the Enochian alphabet online and literally translated letter for letter what words were in Enochian, I will add the photo to the notes or end of the story later tomorrow when I can (if I don't forget to) so every one can see how I came up with the words I did. Hope you enjoyed and,as always,please leave love (kudos) and comments.


End file.
